


Hormonal Lust and Love

by My_Life_Is_A_Fandom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Sexual Content, Yaoi, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom/pseuds/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom
Summary: I don't know what this is, It just kind of came to me so yeah,no questioning it, It's just about a kid named Yuki who gets rapped by his father and his sensei takes him in but they eventually fall for eachother even though their 12 years apart. So uh yeah, enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

Prolog  
Kakashi heard a soft knock at his door and when he answered it he saw one of his students from the 3rd grade.  
"Sensei, I'm sorry."  
Before he could say anything the younger child fell.  
"Yuki-kun, what happened?"  
He carried him inside and set him down on the couch. He got a good look at him. Yuki was wearing a oversized tee shirt and, well, that was about it.  
"Daddy got worse today, after mom left he got angrier then before and he took it out on me. He threw away all of my underwear and gave me these"  
He then lifted up his shirt and was only wearing see through lace underwear leaving little to the imagination. After he pulled his shirt back down he walked over to Kakashi and sat on his lap curling up in his chest. Kakashis first instinct was to wrap his arms around Yuki's small waist and hold him.  
"Daddy also does stuff to me when mothers away, he say's that what people who love eachother do but it always feels wrong."  
"What does he do?"  
Kakashi spoke quietly so that he didn't frighten him but it was pretty hard to contain his anger.  
"He would sit me in his lap and cuddle me but then he would kiss my neck and he bits me. He gets angry when I don't obey and I go in the bad boy's corner."  
Kakashi lightly rubbed Yuki's back trying to give the poor child some sort of comfort.  
"Why did you say that he was worse today, what did he do?"  
"He hit me harder then usual, even though I did almost everything he told me to do. He also didn't take the time to prepare me like he usually does and he didn't wet it so it hurt way more then usual."  
"Oh, he usually prepares you but today he didn't, how come?"  
"He told me to suck him but my mouth was dry and it always makes me gag so I told him I didn't want to and he freaked out on me."  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
He was trying his best to be suppotive but he have never been in this kind of posision before so he didn't really know what to do.  
"i'm scared and I don't want to go home."  
"Don't worry, I won't make you go home tonight."  
"Can I live with you?"  
Yuki perked up and looked deep in Kakashi's eyes and gave him a face that he couldn't say no to him. He sighed,  
"I'll do my best to see what I can do, but for now, is there anything you need."  
"Hmm, I'm kind of hungry, I guess."  
"Ok"  
Kakashi started to get up but Yuki didn't let him.  
"I don't want you to leave me, please stay with me."  
"ok."  
"I wanna go to bed"  
"Alright, you can sleep in my bed."  
"Will you stay with me then to?"  
"Yeah."  
Kakashi carried Yuki upstairs to his room and laid him down. Then he crawled into bed on the other side.  
"Sensei?"  
"Yes Yuki?"  
"Can I get a goodnight kiss?"  
He turned bright red and leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Yuki's forhead. Then Yuki cuddled into Kakashi again and fell asleep. He sighed, something about this felt really weird but, Yuki was his best student and the one with the best personality so he didn't want him to be hurting. He decided that he will adopt him, if the courts let him, and he will shelter him from all pain and sorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

6 years later   
"Sensei!"  
Kakashi watched as his little shota came bouncing into the living room and ploped down on his lap.  
"Are we lovers?"  
He almost spit out his coffee from the question. He calmly cleared his throat.  
"Why would you say that?"  
"Because, I've been told that lovers sleep in the same bed, cuddle, eat and live together, and kiss eachother. Also tell each other that they love eachother."  
"Well, that is true but lovers also do other things to like going on dates and making love."  
"Then lets go on a date then make...."  
Kakashi quickly placed a hand on Yuki's mouth and shook his head.  
"None of that"  
"What is making love anyway?"  
"Well, you see, it's when two people love eachother very much and..."  
"I Love you very much!"  
"Well, I love you too but.."  
"Then lets do it!"  
Kakashi almost laughed at how inocent and pure Yuki was even after everything that has happened. He wanted to explain to him how making love is just like what his father did to him but he didn't want to stir up memorys.  
"No, Your too young, I'm 28 and your only 16. Even if I wanted to It'll be illegal for me to do so."  
Yuki put ona pouty face and rested his head on Kakashi's shoulder and started sobbing.  
"Aww, Yuki, don't cry"  
"Sensei doesn't love me"  
"I do love you, I just do not wish to hurt you."  
Kakashi nibbled on Yuki's ear which made him gigggle. Yuki looked at Kakashi and smiled. He then wrapped his arms around the older mans neck and kissed his cheek causeing him to blush. Yuki changed posison alittle so that he was straddling him. He then pressed his lips to Kakashis. Kakashi was hesitant at first but wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist. This was wrong but they have made out before so it wasn't new to him. What was new was that Yuki was trying to use his tounge. Kakashi opened his mouth to let him explore and dang he was good with his tounge. He decided to turn it around and he pinned Yuki to the couch then went back to kissing him. After Yuki got over the shock of it he immediatly wrapped his arms around Kakashi's back pulling him closer. Kakashi's hands trailed down the younger mans body and gripped at his pants then pulled them down. Just then there was a knock at the door and Kakashi basically fell to the floor trying to get up. He made sure Yuki's pants were on correctly before opening the door.   
"Hi, I've come to bring my son some clothing."


	3. Chapter 3

"DADDY!"  
Yuki ran into his fathers arms and the way he held Yuki gave Kakashi the creeps.  
"Ok Mr. Tamaki, thank you for bringing these."  
He grabbed the clothing and went to grab Yuki's hand but His father didn't allow it.  
"Jesh, let me see my son, I haven't seen him in a few months, give me a few minutes."  
"Ok, only 5 minutes."  
Kakashi walked out but made sure to keep an eye on them. He watch as Mr. Tamaki hugged Yuki again and his hands gropped his ass.   
"Ok, lets see how much you've grown."  
Tamaki stepped back and looked Yuki up and down, then he felt his butt and hummed happily. Kakashi watched in horror as he saw Tamaki's hand slip into the front of Yuki's pant and most likly stroking him because Yuki's face turned into a look of plesure. Kakashi couldn't stand it anymore so he walked into the living room and put a hand on Yuki's shoulder and glared at Tamaki causeing him to quickly remove his hand.   
"Ok, time to say goodbye."  
Tamaki nodded and leaned down to kiss Yuki, straight on the lips, he then kissed his neck and walked away. Yuki came skipping up to Kakashi, he is so short and tiny. only 4'5. He is litterally the definition of a shota. every time he skips his short brown hair bounces and his bright blue eyes are always paying attention to everything. Yuki hugged Kakashi and hummed.  
"Hey, so how was your visit with your father."  
"It was good."  
"Did he do anything weird"  
"Just the useual, anyway, I feel weird."  
Kakashi pulled away from him and looked at him.  
"What feels weird?"  
Yuki looked down then back up.  
"my thingy feels weird."  
"oh, well, do you know how to take care of it."  
"No, can you show me?"  
Kakashi sighed, of course Yuki didn't know how to masturbait, I mean, why not.   
"Well, uh, go sit on the couch over there.""  
"Ok!"   
He skipped over to the couch and sat down. Kakashi sat right next to him.  
"Ok, now pull down your pants and underwear."  
He did so and he sat back down.   
"Ok, now, take your hands and grip it."  
Yuki looked at himself with much determination and grabbed.  
"Now just simply stroke yourself."  
"Huh?"  
Kakashi sighed and moved Yuki's hands aside.  
"Ok, watch and learn carefully."  
He then grabbed the younger mans member and began to stroke with one hand. Yuki let out a squeek/moan and threw his head back leaving his neck compleatly exposed. Kakashi bit down on Yuki's neck softly and sucked a bit. His other hand went up Yuki's shirt and he began to tease his nipples and within seconds Yuki released all over Kakashi's hand.  
"S.....sorry, I didn't mean to soil you with that."  
Kakashi laughed and gave him a quick kiss before standing up.  
"It's fine, I understand that was your first time so, Its ok, now get cleaned up."  
with that it was now Kakashi's turn to relive himself so he went into the bathroom and locked the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ngggn, Sensei, please."  
Kakashi woke up to the sound of his little shota moaning out his name and he felt Yuki grinding up on his leg.   
"touch me please."  
He then felt a pair of small lips against his and arms wrapped around his neck. Before he knew it he had Yuki pinned to the mattress and he was agressivly making out with him, and Yuki was wide awake.   
"Tonight I will have you and nothing will get in my way."  
"Please, hurry."  
Kakashi decided that he just can't hold it in anymore. He ripped the younger mans clothes off, literally. Once they were both naked he wet his fingers and slid the first one in causeing Yuki to wimper, which in turn encoraged Kakashi even more.By the third finger Yuki became a babbling mess and begging imcoherantly.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Mhm"  
Kakashi kissed Yuki's neck before slowly slidding himself in.  
"Ahha,th...that hurts."  
"sorry, don't worry, it'll feel better soon, wanna try laying on your stomach?"  
"Yes"  
Kakashi flipped Yuki onto his stomach and began slowly thrusting himself in and out. Eventually Yuki started begging again.  
"Please, sensei, go faster, harder."  
He decided that he would play around with the younger male.  
"Sorry, I couldn't hear you, what do you want.?"  
"Just, please."  
"Please what?"  
Yuki slamed his fist on the bed.  
"Just fuck me as hard as you can until you have me screaming and begging for release."  
Kakashi was shocked at first because thats the first time he heard Yui swear, but he complied and before long he was thrusting as fast and as hard as he could into the younger man. He pulled Yuki up so that he was sraddleing and facing him, then began a hot make out sesion. Yuki threw his head back and let out a scream/moan and released all over Kakashi's chest. After Kakashi came he decided he wasn't done so he picked up Yuki and bent him over the table in their shared bedroom and began fucking him on that.  
"Ah, I thought you......... You were done."  
"No, I plan to fuck you until I can't anymore."  
Something about the way Kakashi said that really turned Yuki on. He always had secret fantasy's of this. Although he didn't know what it was called, he had watched porn before but never got actually turned on. He became impotent after what his dad did and the reason he was turned on the other day was because he imagined it being Kakashi touching him and not his father. and when Kakashi actually did touch him that just sparked something in him and he just became very hormonal. After he came again Kakashi turned him so that they were faceing eachother.  
"Kakashi, I love you."  
Kakashi was thrown off by the fact that Yuki said his name but he simply smiled   
"I know, I love you too."  
Kakashi leaned in and kissed him again and they both realesed at the same time. After a few moments of cathing their breath Yuki broke the silence.  
"Uhh, Sensei, we made a mess of the room."  
He looked up and looked around. The blankets were all over the floor same with the pillows. Their clothes were spread out on the floor in different places, the sheets were all messed up, and all the things on the table were also on the floor. They looked at eachother for a moment and laughed.  
"well then, we REALLY made a mess."  
Kakashi carried Yuki to the bed and threw a blanket over him then crawled in on the other side. Yuki snuggled up agaisnt Kakashi like they do everynight.  
"So does this mean were lovers now?"  
"Yes, I belive it does."  
Kakashi kissed Yuki's forhead and started falling asleep.  
"Well, as lovers I believe we should clean up this room when we wake up."  
They both laughed again and cuddled closer.  
"I full heartidly agree with you."


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi yawned and slowly got out of bed. He stretched and walked into the kitchen, taking note of the mess around the room. He got in the kitchen and got a glass of water. He was about to drink from the water when he felt a sudden chill. Normally it doesn't bother him to much except that this time his neither regions felt the cold as well. He looked down and saw that he was completly naked. Kakashi dropped the glass and ran to the room. He looked around and saw that his clothes and Yuki's clothing were all over the floor. The table was cleared off and all of the items that were once on it were on the floor. He squeeked and lifted up the covers on the bed only to find Yuki also stark nude. He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands.  
"nononono, oh no no no no"  
Yuki woke up and hugged Kakashi's waist causeing him to jump and get off the bed.   
"what's wrong?"  
"I.... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..... I thought it was a dream."  
He sat back down on the bed and sighed. Yuki sat up and looked at Kakashi with concern.   
"Theres no need to be sorry...."  
"Yes there is. I fucked you even after I promised that I wouldn't hurt you. I couldn't even control my hormoans, I have failed as a sensei."   
Yuki dropped his head and rested it on Kakashi's shoulder. They both sighed.  
"So you didn't want to do it with me?"  
Kakashi shook his head and sighed. He pulled Yuki in a hug.  
"It's not that I didn't want to, it's just that I shouldn't have done it, I should of known better. You are to young and after.... after everything you have been through I just....... I... am sorry"  
Yuki rested his hand on Kakashi's cheek so that they were facing eachother.  
"It's ok, What my father did was different, I was to young to know any better and he was just useing me. I was just his toy, nothing more. You actually care about me, I know you do. So I am completly fine with what ever things you do to me."  
"But I'm not, I shouldn't have done that to you, it was wrong I....."  
Yuki quickly pulled him into a kiss which shut him up. He then layed him down and pinned his sensei to the bed. After a moment of silent shock Yuki leaned in and gave him another kiss on the lips before peppering kisses on his face and neck.  
"It really is fine sensei, I love you forever and always so what you do will never affect the way I feel."  
Kakashi flipped them over so that he was pinning Yuki down and he lightly kissed Yuki's neck.  
"I.... I love you to Yuki, and I promise to never hurt you..... ever."   
He lied down on his side and pulled Yuki in for a snuggle.   
"But we are never doing that aggain."  
"Wah, sensei, why?"  
"Because it was wrong!"  
"well, fine, if you won't do it then can you at least jack me off once every 3 days."  
'No."  
Yuki looked up at Kakashi and frowned cutely.  
"Buttttttt"  
Yuki put on his best pouty face that Kakashi can never refuse. Kakashi shook his head.  
"Fine....... wait, how do you know what that means and whered you learn it from?"  
"I may or may not have readsome of you book fanfiction thing."  
"WAH!"  
Yuki giggled and turned onto his side and fell asleep.  
"Where did you find them!"  
Silence  
"Yuki........ Yuki?"  
Kakashi looked at his shota and noticed that he was sleeping soundly. He sighed and thought.. Maybe I over worked his body to much when I fucked him last night........ I CAN"T BELIVE I JUST THOUGHT OF THAT. I AM THE WORST. He hesitantly wrapped his arm around Yuki's waist and snuggled his head into his neck and Yuki sighed in contemptment. Kakashi decided that he wouls love Yuki more then anyone else in the world does, and he'd do his best to always remind Yuki that he loves him. He wispered  
"I love you Yuki, forever and always"


End file.
